


Legacy Children.

by Sistxh



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistxh/pseuds/Sistxh
Summary: Ben and Poe.Bounded by a strong friendship, both sons of skilled pilots, descendants of the best warriors of the Rebellion.Two best friends forced to separate.The Darkness swallowed Ben Solo and spat out Kylo Ren.But Poe has always kept a space in his heart for his best friend.From their first meeting to their last.





	Legacy Children.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While I Lived in Your Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238241) by [DarkPilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot). 



# Legacy Children.

****

* * *

****

 

_**Yavin 4, Outer Rim Territories.**_

Shara Bey, besides being a great woman, was a pilot who served in the Alliance to restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. She married Sergeant Kes Dameron, the two joined the war because they believed that the galaxy was suffering under the rule of the Galactic Empire. During the Battle of Endor,  Kes joined the Pathfinder, a team of special forces strikes led by General Han Solo, who destroyed the Second Death Star's deflector shield generator.

When the war ended, Shara continued to pilot for the Alliance in the numerous missions that followed the destruction of the Death Star. She led the defense of the planet Naboo when it was targeted by the Empire, met Princess Leila Organa during the operation, became her personal pilot and her greatest friend. Three months later, she assisted Commander Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi knight, in recovering two fragments of a Great Tree from the Empire on Vetine. At the end of the mission, which the two managed to complete successfully, Luke thought the woman was impressive after learning that she had a son. His name? Poe.

Because of the war she could not see him often, she was full of remorse and decided to abandon the Rebellion; but Luke understood that she had done it for a noble cause and then gave her one of the trees they had recovered. Shara planted it in the garden of her new home, she and her family had settled in a colony on Yavin 4, where she continued to pilot as part of the civil defense of the moon and began to teach her young son, Poe Dameron, how to fly.

She always told him stories, and like any good storyteller she swore that they were all absolutely true. She told him stories of wizards, princesses and pirates based on friendship. Growing up he realized that they were real people and began to believe in the Force. But true friendship? For him it had always been an exaggeration. His mother told him that before meeting Princess Leila, she was alone, everything was black and white. Then when the world became colorful, she realized that Leila was the right person. But Poe had always been able to distinguish colors, for him the world lit up when he piloted or when he looked at the stars. He began to believe that it was all a metaphor; he found a couple of friends but the world did not change ... then his mother died.

Poe was only eight years old when he learned of her death; he burst into tears and closed himself. Others told him that this was not the right way to deal with things, but then what was it? Maybe he should have pretended to be well and hide behind fake smiles, but in the end he was just a child. Princess Leila sent him a letter of condolence, in which she promised that his mother would never be forgotten.

"As long as the stars shine, Shara Bey will be remembered." Leila had written to him and in memory of his mother, he began to wear her wedding ring on a necklace, to keep her close to him, so he wouldn't feel alone. But someone became part of his life ... Ben Solo, who was 5 years old at the time.

The two met at the funeral of Shara, which took place outdoors; that day the sky was covered with clouds full of water, the drops were ready to fall. The garden of his house had been prepared for the occasion, chairs were placed on the lawn. Thousands of rose petals, her mother's favorite flowers, had been dropped on the wet ground as if to form a path. At the end there was the oak coffin, located near the Force tree, which Poe had always taken care of with his mother. The little one walked the path under the weight of an agitated beating heart and pulled back because he was afraid. He didn't know who all those people were, with some of them he had never spoken,  and he felt a strong feeling of annoyance. They could have stayed home, rather than come to get depressed by smoking one cigar after another with a great displeasure inside, suffocating their lungs whit black smoke, the same color of their clothes.

He had just sat, looking at the blank, a gust of wind ruffling his long brown curls, he looked up and saw a ray of light appearing through the clouds, it lit his face up and made him feel warm.

"Mom ..." he whispered with eyes shining and instinctively squeezed the ring he was wearing around his neck.                                  "Hey, are you Poe?" asked a voice, bringing him back to reality. Poe turned his head to the right and saw him; a child. He was much shorter than him and a few years younger, his skin was as white as porcelain, his hair long, thick and pitch-black, but it was his eyes that struck him. They were big, dark, and filled with wonder as they peered at him.

"Yes, I am." he answered in a low voice. Behind him, a few feet away, there were Princess Leila, Han Solo and his father, who were smiling at them.                                          "I am Ben ... my mother says that now Shara is with the Force ... she will always be with you." Ben said softly.  At first Poe petrified, then began to cry. Ben took his hand and squeezed it hard, trying to calm him down and strangely he succeeded.

"You want to be my friend?" Poe asked and sniffed as he tried to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his black tunic.

"Of course" young Solo gave him a shy smile. And in his smile Poe saw something more beautiful than the stars. Those tiny lights that shine so intensely, trapped in small spaces; those who love the Darkness also love the rays of Light, they don't ask you to stay there forever, they love those lights in a way that most people can not. A part of them shines as bright as the stars, but they need the Darkness to surround them to elevate their beauty. Those people do not fight the Darkness, but when we see their souls, they appear decorated with all those little lights, and we will be surprised by the way each shimmer tells a story.

 

_**D'Qar, Ileenium System.**_

Two years after the funeral, Poe's father had to leave for a mission. He took Poe to D'Qar where there was the main base of the Resistance.

D’Qar was located away from the main space roads, it was a perfect hideaway for the Rebels. It was surrounded by a large planetary ring that casted a shadow over its wooded surface. Aside from the foliage, the planet's grounds were characterized by plains, mountains and numerous waterways.

Once there, Poe settled in Leila's house, and she welcomed him as a second child. Poe began his training, his dream was to become a pilot like his mother, and when he wasn't busy training, him and Ben spent hours playing together.

The two had managed to establish a wonderful relationship, obviously didn’t  always get along, they were still children.

Poe will never forget their first fight.

It was a cold autumn afternoon,the first fog had arrived. Everything seemed gray and dark, the foliage of the trees seemed imprisoned by a spell that prevented to see the colours, the plants seemed to compete with those who had more nuances. The birds were melancholy muted in the monotonous landscape. But once the fog disappeared, nature showed off her new dress. How many colors! Infinite gradations of reddish, yellow and brown enlivened the landscape. The two kids used to play outside the base, in the gardens, but that day it was very cold and a light rain had transformed what was a beautiful colorful carpet into a slippery mud and leaf mixture. So they spent time between the four walls of the home.

Poe and Ben had received a gift from Leila, spherical droids, which they called respectively BB-9E and BB-8. They locked themselves in the bedroom they shared and began to make them fight; the battle consisted in making the two droids collide repeatedly until one of the two, because of the hits received, would stop due to some malfunction. Ben was disadvantaged because his hands were too big for the controller, while Poe was very coordinated and could move his thumbs quickly. The fight had lasted for hours and seemed to be coming to an end, both droids had dents and some lights had gone out.

"Take them, nine!" Ben shouted and tightened his jaw.

"Go, Beebee, we can win." Poe laughed.

With a smart move Poe managed to get around his friend's droid and hit him hard. BB-9E emitted a few beeps before turning off and falling to the ground with a thud. Ben had an indecipherable expression, he clenched his fists and Poe realized he was angry.

"You cheated!" Ben shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Come on, Ben, it's just a game." Poe said, raising his hands as Ben tossed the controller to the ground.

Suddenly the boy raised his arm in mid-air, Poe felt breathless and began to cough loudly. He fell to his knees and put his hands to his throat, while Ben continued to use the Force in a trance.

"Ben, stop it ... please." he wheezed, as he looked at his friend with a dejected look. Ben woke up and immediately lowered his arm, Poe gasped and tried to catch his breath.

"What have I done?" Ben asked, confused as he looked at his hand, desperate.

"It's not your fault." Poe reassured him, trying to hide the fact that he was terrified.

The other looked up and saw the scared eyes of his friend; he felt a deep shame and ran out of the room, leaving Poe alone and full of questions. Ben had learned quickly enough that his parents liked the company of Poe, that little guy could talk about politics and culture with Leila and about mechanics and flight with Han;  he made talking look like it was the most natural thing in the galaxy. Ben was younger but not naive, he knew that Poe was the son his parents had always wanted to have. They were completely different, opposite boys. Poe was funny, intelligent and a great pilot, Ben never felt like he was enough, always quiet and reserved, it was difficult for him to start a conversation. The name of Poe, instead, was on everyone's lips. He left his mark wherever he went, and all little Solo thought was that he wanted to be like him one day.

Following the fight Ben returned home hours later, but instead of entering remained outside. From the window he saw his mother and Poe dancing together, while they waited for something to bake in the oven, he felt a slight sense of unease. He remembered that Poe didn't have a mother but it didn't help him to calm down; he looked down and a few tears began to wet his cheeks. He heard them humming an old song, he jerked his head up and as he watched them a bubbling feeling of burning hurt, the same feeling that in the future was going to eat him alive. If only he knew that they were simply making cookies waiting for his return...

                                      ***

Ben's powers became stronger and stronger, he couldn't control them, so Leila decided it was time to send him to the Academy to Luke. Growing up Ben had realized who he really was, what he wanted, and that the people he knew didn’t see things in his way. In fact he had refused, he didn't want to leave his house, his family, his best friend or wanted to become a Jedi. But at the same time he couldn't deny that he needed someone to show him what to do with all that power. The only thing he could do was cherish the memories, in fact he would always remember every time he and Poe had piloted the Millenium Falcon together, having fun like crazy. Sometimes with the permission of Han, sometimes not, but in the end he always forgave them, because Ben seemed really happy only when he was in the company of Poe.

"Okay, Ben... where are we going?" Poe always asked him.

"Wherever we want." Ben.would answer.

The night before he left, he couldn't sleep and snuck out of his bed, to get some air. He leaned against the wall, looking at the starry sky full of fear. Suddenly he heard the door opening and the figure of Poe appeared in his field of vision, his hair was messy, his eyes narrowed to two slits, staring at him in confusion.

"Solo, you should be asleep in bed." he told him before yawning.

"You are not my mother."  Ben turned to look at him.

Poe approached in slow steps "I heard you getting up, and I worried."

Ben sighed and returned to look at the stars.

"What's wrong?" Poe asked him, covering their bodies with a blanket.

"Poe, promise me we'll be friends forever ..." Ben's voice was fleeting.

"Of course we will," Poe comforted him, leaning over to hug his best friend "When you return from the Academy, you will have to show me all the things you have learned. Promise?"

_**"I promise!"** _

                      **_ Jakku, Tuanul. _**

When Poe came to know what had happened, he couldn't believe it. Ben had fallen to the Dark side of the Force, had committed a massacre, and left the temple of the Academy on fire, earning the title of Jedi Killer. He had joined the First Order, reborn from the ashes of the Empire, under the leadership of a monster called Snoke.      Instead, Poe had become a pilot, serving the New Republic Defense Fleet as commander of the Rapier Squadron. Disappointed by the Republic's inaction against the violations of the First Order against the Galactic Concordance, Poe deserted and joined the Resistance. He became one of the most trusted commanders of General Leila Organa, earning the title of Black Leader, due to his specialized fighter X-wing T-70, Black One. When the conflict with the First Order became more desperate, he was sent to look for Lor San Tekka on Jakku, who had part of a map to locate the brother of Organa, the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Their last hope.

Once on Jakku, he headed for the spiritual village of Tuanul, where one of the last Churches of the Force was located. He asked about the position of Tekka to the members of the Church, who pointed to the Lord's house. An old shabby hut, the choice of someone who had decided to live in poverty, to devote himself to the Force without distractions. As Poe walked in, he remained stunned, the walls were made of stone and in some places there were  rough wooden planks, placed there to probably cover holes. The floor consisted in the sand of the Jakku desert, the few pieces of furniture were made of wood and the only source of light came from the flame of the few candles placed in the room. Tekka gave Poe the map, hoping to end the chaos that reigned in the Galaxy, because he believed that the Jedi were essential to maintain balance in the Force. The meeting was about to end when suddenly BB-8 entered the hut emitting frantic sounds.

Poe knew immediately what he was saying and turned to look at Tekka "We have company." the tone of his voice was extremely serious. Suddenly he got up and walked towards the exit of the hut, moving the curtains that covered the view. The night had fallen quickly on the planet, not more than an hour ago the sky was painted with shades of red, orange and pink, but everything had faded leaving only black without stars to watch. The Darkness was as dense as the blood rushing through his veins.

Poe took his binoculars and saw the ships of the First Order on the horizon. His heartbeat accelerated.

"You must hide." he told Tekka.

"You must leave." the other suggested.

Poe swallowed hard and turned to look at the man, who once again told him to leave.

“Go!”                                                                        Poe nodded, aware of the danger, and hurried to his X-wing, BB-8 followed him. Growing up Poe had become an adrenaline addict, danger had become an aphrodisiac for him, and several times Leila had told him he was too impulsive.

He climbed the stairs, opened the door of the X-wing and sat down at the pilot's seat. BB-8 quickly positioned itself underneath the vehicle and a metal hook lifted the droid off the ground to let it enter through the back.      Poe saw the stormtroopers begin to get out of the ships, and some of them advanced towards him. Poe was turning on the engines when a blaster hit damaged the X-wing engine. He pressed a button that revealed a rifle, picked up the command and fired at the two assaulters, sending them flying through the air. 

Poe realized he couldn't abandon the villagers. So he decided to get out of the vehicle, aware that he could blow up the whole mission. Him and his damn impulsiveness. He approached the droid and pulled a bag from his jacket pocket, which contained the map to find Skywalker.

"Take it," said Poe. "It's safer with you, than with me."

BB-8 opened a container in which Poe put the object.

"Go as far as you can, do you understand? I'll be back for you, everything will be fine." Poe promised him before running to the center of the village.

He hid behind a dune, loaded his blaster and began firing at the various assaulters. The villagers were grouped, Poe saw the terror in their eyes, while they were being threatened with the blasters. A command shuttle appeared in the sky, from which descended a tall, imposing, dark figure... Kylo Ren, once called Ben Solo. Poe watched him reach Lord San Tekka, the two began to speak, Poe was too far away to be able to hear them and too overwhelmed by memories to pay attention. The boy who had once been his best friend, had now become a man and a ruthless killer. Attracted by Darkness due to Snoke's persuasion, Luke's mistakes and his own fury. But Poe still had a little hope... no one is ever really gone.  

His convictions were destroyed when he saw Kylo wielding his lightsaber and killing Lord San Tekka, a poor, defenseless old man, with such cruelty and coldness. Poe couldn't help himself, his eyes wet with the tears he was repressing, he jumped forward and aimed the blaster at Kylo, who whirled around and raised his hand to stop the shot in mid-air. Poe found himself stuck, he couldn't move, yet he was trying with all the strength and will he had. What a fool he had been, as if Kylo wouldn't have been able to sense his presence. Two assaulters ran at him, one hit him violently in the abdomen, the other took him by the arm, and dragged him to Kylo Ren. They passed in front of the plasma beam still standing in the air.                                              

How was he doing it?

When he was in front of Kylo, he was hit on one leg, forced to kneel, the stormtroopers were certainly not known for their graceful ways. Kylo inclined his head.  Had he been able to recognize him?

"The old man gave it to you." Kylo was surprised.

"It's very difficult to understand you, with that-" began Poe, gesturing, but the other interrupted him.

"Check him."  

Poe bit his lip "Apparatus."

The stormtroopers raised him and inspected him.                                   

"Nothing, sir." said one of them.

"Put him on board."

And here it was again that cold tone, accentuated by the mask he was wearing, which made his voice robotic: listening to it, was more dangerous than a loaded blaster aimed at the head, because it was making Poe slowly die inside. At least the blaster would have been faster. Poe was pushed and forced to walk towards the ship. Behind him, the stormtroopers began to shoot at the villagers.

"No, no, no." he murmured frantically.

He had failed.

 

             _**First Order's Star Destroyer**. _

The chains with which Poe had been tied during the transport had been removed as soon as he and the stormtroopers had landed on the ship.

On board of the Star Destroyer, there was no reason to physically restrain the prisoner. They took him to a room, which was probably used for interrogation, they beat him, tried to make him reveal what he had done with the map, but he said nothing, he managed to resist, faithful to his cause. The Rebellion had been the only thing that kept him alive.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was the Darkness, which stole his senses and replaced them with a paralyzing fear. He was tied on a slanted metal plane, his limbs held back by restrictions, his muscles unable to move. Instinctively he blinked and managed to see the figure of Kylo Ren. He was dazed, his heart rate was too high, he felt like a trapped prey. Slightly he raised his head to look at him, the pain was so excruciating that he missed a breath. He couldn't give up, he had to endure for the Resistance... for his mother.

"I didn't know we had the best Resistance pilot on board," Kylo's voice caught his attention "Comfortable?"

"Not really," Poe replied ironically "Ben ..."

Kylo stepped toward him. "That's not my name anymore."

"Why, why did you change?" he managed to ask in a weak voice. Poe felt full of regret, he could have done something when he’d had the chance, be there for him or something.

"I found so much beauty in the Darkness and I found many horrors in the Light." Ben explained.

"Snoke persuaded you, filled your mind with lies."

"No, the Supreme Leader is wise," Kylo reached out to Poe's face. "And now you'll tell me where you hid the map."

Kylo tore his mind, the memories of their childhood were easy to locate. "It is you ..." he whispered. A million images flashed in Poe's mind. "Where is it?" Kylo asked, referring to the map, the hint of kindness in his voice was gone.

"The Resistance will not be intimidated by you." Poe had considered him his best friend, sometimes theirs had seemed more than just a friendship, but now he only saw a stranger, simply... an enemy.

"Where is it?" Kylo insisted. In a short time he reached the most remote corners of his mind. He saw again the day they met, he felt all the pain that had pervaded Poe after he had discovered that his mother had died.

Poe shouted, a scream full of despair. He tried to push him out of his mind, he struggled but then he eventually gave up. Kylo saw Poe hide the map inside BB-8.

"Here." he said coldly, then lowered his arm and left his mind.

Poe felt suddenly exhausted, as if Kylo had dried up everything he had ... but it was not just fatigue, it was something deeper, something intrinsically present in the fibers of his skin, in his tendons, in his eyes. He was worn-out, weary from life, from noise and silence, from light and darkness, from hope and despair. Kylo had worn down his soul, he had completely crushed him and his ideals.

Kylo started to walk away but stopped when he heard Poe whisper something.

"What did you say?" he asked annoyed.

"You kept your promise..."

Kylo tilted his head in confusion.

"You showed me what you learned." Poe explained, smiling slightly.

At that point Kylo had enough power to do anything, even shake the stars, if only he dared. And he knew it too. This was what scared him the most.

"Try not to get yourself killed." he commented before leaving the room.

Everyone believed that Ben Solo didn't exist anymore, that now he was only a monster, but Poe would never regret having met him, because once he had been for him exactly all he needed. 


End file.
